


Murder, Inc.

by ATwistOfLemonLyman



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Jewish Characters, Mafia AU, Toby Josh and Sam are brothers :P, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATwistOfLemonLyman/pseuds/ATwistOfLemonLyman
Summary: A West Wing mob AU fanvid that I made 5 years ago and am finally posting here.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Murder, Inc.

Things are getting rough for Jed Bartlet, head of a criminal organization based in DC; his daughter Zoey is finding it difficult to be discreet about her involvement with drug dealers, Arnie Vinick is fighting for control of territories on the West Coast, and religious groups, as dirty as the organization itself, are putting the squeeze on Bartlet.

Leo McGarry, Bartlet’s Scotch-Irish wartime consigliere, is calling the shots. Femme fatale CJ Cregg is his recruiter and public face of the organization. Jewish brothers Tobias, Joshua, and Samuel, who have strong ties to the old players of the East Coast criminal underworld work as McGarry’s enforcers.

Toby is the eldest of the three brothers and Leo places his trust in him. Josh, the middle brother puts himself in charge of the youngest brother’s ‘education’ and tries to keep him out of trouble with the ladies. But Josh, who himself is involved with Donna, an ingenue turned sex kitten, is becoming even more of a loose cannon than Sam.

No longer able to control Josh, Leo asks Toby to commit the ultimate betrayal in order to keep Jed Bartlet on top.


End file.
